


And All the Colors In-Between

by coldmilkchoices



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Color Theory, Gen, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, New York, New York City, Spider-Man Interacting with New Yorkers, Spider-Man Loves New York, and also this movie, anyone can wear the mask, i hope this is how you tag bc i have no clue what im doing, i love spiderman, this was supposed to be about spidey interacting with new yorkers but it ended up being this instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldmilkchoices/pseuds/coldmilkchoices
Summary: Isaac Newton said what goes up must come down, and not even Spider-Man can defy gravity forever. Spider-Man falls, and he hits the ground, but Spider-Man always gets back up again.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 143





	And All the Colors In-Between

Spider-Man loves the city.

He soars through flashing lights and sees the joy, pain, sorrow, and excitement of life, moving in sync with the beating heart of the city. Red and blue, a bright beacon of hope, untethered by gravity. The city reflects Spider-Man in its windows and mirrors, the strobing lights of a police car, people wearing the webbed red and blue on shirts and hats and backpacks, a kaleidoscope of color constantly whirling.

Spider-Man saves the city, saves a little boy from a truck, saves a train from crashing through downtown, saves a little girl’s ice cream cone from falling to the pavement.

When danger comes, Spider-Man is there with an arsenal of witty one-liners and thwipping webs, a knock-out punch here, a gentle hand up there.

Spider-Man loves the city, and it shows when he comes back time and time again, no matter the words hurled or injuries given, no matter how late or early. It shows when he stops to chat with a vendor on the side of the road, squats down next to a child and widens his eyes in over-exaggerated but still genuine surprise at their words, sits next to someone lonely and offers a listening ear. Spider-Man waves to children and teenagers and adults as he flies like a balloon cut free of its line, small among the skyscrapers and larger than life.

Isaac Newton said what goes up must come down, and not even Spider-Man can defy gravity forever. Spider-Man falls, and he hits the ground, but Spider-Man always gets back up again.

Spider-Man plummets down into the earth, where there is a beam of black and white light, and red and blue spin within it as colors blitz across the city.

Red is a color of strength, of adventure, of daring. Blue is a color of trust, of loyalty, of dependability.

Blue is for water, red is for fire.

Red is for blood.

Spider-Man falls, and the crack of his ribs is the dying salvo of a beloved hero. Under a smiling face that had once hidden itself among them and beneath a mask, a tide of red and blue washes over the city. Blue is for sorrow, red is for honor. The city mourns.

Spider-Man always gets back up again.

He rises over the rooftops, and dives into a kaleidoscope of color, uses a mountain of black to push a little green button. Black is for mourning, and for death.

Green is for life.

 _Anyone can wear the mask_ , Spider-Man says, in white and pink and shades of gray, in reds and blues and blacks and purples and all the colors in between. ( _It always fits. Eventually_.)

Spider-Man sails over the city once again, this time in red and black. Red screams for attention, shouting _I’m here I’m here I’m here!_ sprawling across his chest, draping his shoulders where someone might place their hands to give him confidence, dripping down hands filled with the passion of an artist, that have held life (to protect, to save, to stand witness as it slips away). Black bolsters the red, making it all the more vibrant in the light, and helping to hide in shadows in the moments before this Spider-Man vanishes from view. Black and red are for strength, and for promises, black is for mourning and red is for energy.

Spider-Man falls, and gets knocked down, but he always gets back up. As he swings across the city he rises and falls in an endless cycle, not defying gravity so much as playing with it, letting it pull at him before throwing himself back up again.

Spider-Man’s wide white eyes, the color of innocence and hope look out at the city, and the city gazes back. Spider-Man knows the rhythm of the city, the way it breathes and moves and the percussion of its heart. The lights of the city reflect in Spider-Man’s eyes, and the stylized lines of the graffiti that grows along the lines of buildings stretch across him as well. Spider-Man watches over his city, alighting on the tops of buildings, walking down trafficked sidewalks, sprinting along the sides of skyscrapers. He saves people, and he saves the city, over and over and over again in an endless cycle, because Spider-Man loves the city.

And the city loves Spider-Man.


End file.
